Son Gohan
Son Gohan (better known as Gohan) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a four-time UDW Tag Team Champion and a former UDW All-Star Champion. Career Debut (2013) The Great Saiyaman made his debut on August 3, 2013 with a victory over Mike Tyson. He continued to pick up momentum over many of the non-powered UDW competitors, catching the eye of Space Ghost. Space Ghost and Saiyaman struck up a friendship, and began teaming together with wins over teams like Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees or Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock. It wasn't long before the duo became embroiled in a feud with the UDW Tag Team Champions Superman and Kinnikuman, with Saiyaman even picking up a surprising singles win over Superman. This momentum led to them capturing the Tag Team Championship at McDonald's House I. Though they would lose the titles a month later to Super Muscle at Supershow I, this unexpected title win put Saiyaman and Space Ghost on the map as a tag team to be reckoned with. Great Saiyaman No More (early 2018) Tensions began arising between Saiyaman and Space Ghost after Space Ghost won the 2018 Royal Rumble. They began bickering during their matches, and even faced each other in the ring to try and work out their differences. This seemed to work, as they captured their second Tag Team Championship from Rick and Morty (Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith) at Turf War III. However, their lack of cohesion would resurface a few weeks later, when they lost the titles to Wolverine and Beast. After losing the tag team championships, SaiyaGhost officially disbanded and the former partners faced off at Hulk Bash V. The Great Saiyaman chose do unmask and compete under his given name of Son Gohan. This is also the first (and so far only) time that he chose to compete as a Super Saiyan. Despite this change in outlook, Gohan was eventually bested by Space Ghost, who continued to ride his wave of momentum towards Coast to Coast V. In April, Gohan's father Son Goku joined the UDW roster, and the two began teaming together. They debuted as a team with a victory over the then-Tag Team Champions the X-Men, picking up a lot of initial momentum. They challenged for the titles at Star Wars IV in a match they won, but via countout, so the championships did not change hands. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Justice Carnival (Front flip piledriver) :* Justice Kick (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) :* Justice Uppercut (High angle uppercut) *'Signature moves' :* Elbow smash :* Multiple kick variations :** Leg lariat :** Muay Thai :** Roundhouse :** Step-up enzuigiri *'Managers' :* Space Ghost *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Son Goku :* Space Ghost *'Entrance themes' ** "Dragon Ball Z Main Title (Rock the Dragon)" by Ron Wasserman and Jeremy Sweet (April 2, 2018 − present; used while teaming with Son Goku) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW All-Star Championship (1 time) :* UDW Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Space Ghost (2) and Son Goku (2) External links Son Gohan Superstar Highlight Category:Dragon Ball Wrestlers Category:Goku and Gohan Category:Japanese Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:SaiyaGhost Category:Saiyan Wrestlers Category:Superheroes Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Tag Team Champions